Ordinary Girl, Unordinary Life
by SapphireDark22
Summary: a young girl has lived as a ordniary teenager when a certain strawberry throws her head first into an unordinary life and hey! wait a minute! dad knew about this!  warning: Language, violence, and sexual content. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mika wake up!"

I groaned tiredly as my father's voice woke me up. Geeze could he be any louder! I mean come one it's Sunday for Christ sakes!

I put my pillow over my head blocking out the morning chirps from the ravens and bright rays of the sun coming through my window. God I hate the morning. I continued to just lay there slowly drifting off to sleep when suddenly my body felt a blast of cold air. I cringed and curled into a ball with a groan knowing someone had obviously taken my beloved think and warm royal blue comforter right off me. Damn you dad.

"Mika Sapphire Dark you better get up or next is the ice bucket." My dad ordered standing over me.

Groaning I pulled myself up from under my pillow and scratched the tangled mess of purple hair on my head. "Come on dad its Sunday."

"And? That has nothing to do with your training. Be happy I gave you a few extra hours of sleep than usual, now get up and get ready." He ordered before walking out and closing the door.

The moment the door clicked into place I groaned in agitation. 'Of all the dads in the world I had to get the martial arts master Phantom Dark.' I thought with a smirk. Sure my dad can be a pain but he's still my dad and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I got up with a sigh stretching my tense muscles that locked up during the night, and went to my closet. My wardrobe consisted of many midriff t-shirts, jeans, shorts, halter tops, sneakers and combat boots while a while rack was dedicated to my training uniforms. Yeah I'm a real fashionista.

Ignoring the vast amount of uniforms I grabbed one set that consisted of a white haori top, from who knows what time period, some white shorts that i insisted on wearing and a black belt. Putting on the uniform I couldn't help thinking that my life was really ordinary even with the training my dad puts me through. Everyday it's the same thing: I go to school and get decent grades, come home to do the household chores, then train a bit before dinner. Nothing interesting, nothing out of the ordinary. I was your average 17 year old girl and it bored the hell out of me.

I finally made my way into the backyard of our two story house. My dad was practicing kicks on a padded wooden pole like he always did for a warm up.

Crazy old man. "Dad what's my warm up today?"

He paused in mid kick and got into a thinking pose that sort of reminded me of Sherlock Holmes. Sort of. "Hmm…50 push up and sit ups."

"Oh that's easy." I said smirking.

"Ha! As if! You're doing hand stand pushups and upside down sit ups on the pull up bars."

"WHAT?" I yelled glaring at him as he smirked with the old 'you don't have a choice' look. Slave driven jackass. Swallowing a groan, I flipped onto my hands and gained my balance before doing my pushups in the nice 90 degree sun. Did I say my dad was a pain? Let me correct that. HES A MAJOR PAIN!

Dad watched over me making sure I did every push up exactly to his specifications while his spikey gravity defying hair blew in the slight breeze. I swear the only thing I got from my mom was her chest size. Freaking 36c cup breasts while everything else was my dad down from my hair color to my skin color. All him, although I'm much cuter than him.

Once my pushups were done I was already drenched in sweat, my arms screaming from the excursion. God my dad was trying to kill me. "Okay come on you got 50 sit ups to do before we get started." Dad said still with that irritating smirk.

"Yeah yeah I know." I walked over to our newly installed pull up bars and took deep breathes knowing this wasn't going to be easy. I stared at the titanium bars as the sun left them shining in the bright light. My dad was real happy to have them since they were essential to both our training. I quickly pulled up on them and flipped upside down and hooked my legs on to keep me in place before removing my hands. I soon felt this great pressure in my head as blood rushed to my head. "Daaaadddd…..my head feels weird."

"Then you better hurry up before you pass out." He said crossing his arms still smirking.

"You are one Slave driving old man!" I growled before doing my sit ups as my dad chuckled. He knew no matter how many times I called him old man I still loved him and he loved me. And technically he wasn't an old man since him and mom had me at 18. Mom died bringing me into the world and dad continued to raise me even without her by his side, from changing my diapers to buying my prom dress last year. My dad's been there no matter what.

After finishing my warm ups I flipped off the pull up bars landing on my feet. "Now what?"

"Defend yourself!" Dad then kicked me in my already sore stomach sending me skidding across the dirt.

"That was a cheap shot dad!" I charged sending kicks and punches at him that he dodged and blocked with that insufferable smirk still on his face.

"My turn." He said kicking at me at a faster pace than I could barely dodge. We continued to spar as the morning turned to afternoon. My muscles screamed in protest as I continued to block and counter each of his attacks. 'Shit I'm toast!'

Dads smirk turned evil as his speed increased and I found myself flat on my back with the heel of his foot pressed to my throat. "Dirty trick old man." I said with a smile as I breathed into my burning lungs.

"Just too slow my silly daughter." He chuckled removing his foot and putting a hand out to help me up. I rolled my eyes clasping hands as he pulled me up. We then sat in the shade taking deep breathes and channeling what my dad likes to call reistu. Don't ask me why but that's just what he calls it.

After about two hours of what I like to call 'our whine down time' we walked inside seeing as the sky was now dark. I went up to my room while dad went to our galley kitchen to make dinner. I stretched and went into my purple tiled bathroom to take a badly needed shower. I started the shower before taking my uniform off and throwing it into a hamper and stepping under the hot water. After my body was relaxed I grabbed my favorite pomegranate body was and lathered it up in a poof then scrubbing the sweat and grim from my body till it was fresh and clean before washing my hair and getting out wrapping a blue terry cloth towel around my body. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail then dressing in black panties then a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I yawned leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen. "Dad is the food done?"

I heard dad chuckle as I walked in. "Yes miss piggy, I made some tacos."

"Sweet!" I cheered grabbing four tacos and putting them on my plate. Hey I like my food dammit!

My dad just chuckles while eating his two tacos. We ate in our regular comfortable silence before I left to go to bed. I needed sleep for school.

I laid down in my queen blue sheet and comforter bed with a sigh as I cuddled into my pillows. 'Tomorrow's going to be the same as always: boring and ordinary.' I thought closing my eyes never knowing an orange haired miracle had just walked into town


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad where the hell are my shorts!" I screamed. Of all the times to be overprotective, why 30 minutes before school!

"What shorts? I never bought you any shorts." My dad said playing innocent. Oh he was so gonna get it when I got home.

I growled in annoyance going downstairs in my purple V-neck top and blue panties. "Dad give me my shorts." I growled glaring at him as he stood innocently, hands behind his back in his work pants and polo shirt.

"Oh come on mika, those things are too short and you know it. Just put on some jeans or better yet sweatpants." He suggested smiling.

"It's 90 degrees outside! Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe."

I just sweat dropped and glowered at dad. "Dad I'm 17 about to be 18. Just give me my shorts before I'm late for school."

My dad frowned with a sigh as hey brought my shorts out from behind his back and handing them to me. "Your growing up too fast."

"Yeah I know dad, but I'm gonna grow up sooner or later." I told him with a small smile.

"Yeah I know but then you won't be my princess no more." He whined with a pout that I couldn't help giggling at. It was the same pout I used on him when I was younger.

"Dad I'll always be your princess." I said smiling sweetly at him knowing it would make him happy.

Dads face broke into a fatherly grin that made him look almost younger but only by a little bit. I then kissed his cheek before going back upstairs to finish getting ready. I'll never forget that look on his face.

Later on dad dropped me off in his black Camaro. I got out now wearing my dark blue jean shorts with some sneakers and my backpack. "Dad you need to get me a car." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes that worked when I was ten.

"And I need a million dollars. Neither is happening anytime soon."

'Damn no such luck.' I thought as dad drove off to work. I shook my head when I heard the 5 minute bell go off. "Shit!" I quickly ran into my once glorious, now rundown school known as Hockley High. Some say the place is haunted because of screams that go off in the night as well as unusual roars that I seem to only hear. Weird

I quickly dashed down the cream colored tile that lined the hallways, running up and into a door just as the bell rang. "Phew made it!"

"Still getting by, by the skin of your teeth Mika?" A male said humorously.

I looked up with a smile. "Of course , when am I not." was my math and Spanish teacher and god the man was hot! Today he was wearing a short sleeved polo shirt with blue and red stripes that made his biceps look even more muscular and some cream colored slacks and sneakers with his hair gelled and spiked up slightly as always. God could a man be any more sexy.

"Ha never. Come on and take your seat I've got an announcement. " said smiling as I quickly took my seat. "Now I know it's really late in the year but we have a new student. Please come in."

The door opened and in came one of the most unordinary boys I'd ever seen. He looked to be six feet tall and well-built wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and some dark blue jeans and black boots. He had on a spiked wrist band and his hair was a crazy orange color. But it was his face that really intrigued me. He had chocolate brown eyes that almost looked like chocolate pearls and he wore a nonchalant look on his but his eyes they showed an alertness and power that I'd only seen in dad. Who was this guy?

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He was just sent here from japan as a foreign exchange student just without the exchange part. We have a seat ready for you in the back corner behind Mika. Mika please stand up." instructed with a smile.

I stood up from my desk and the Ichigo guy came walking over to me. For a split second our eyes met and something flared inside me that made my eyes widen a bit before he passed by taking his seat behind me. I slowly sat down feeling a strange pressure behind me that seemed to be coming from Ichigo. 'What is this?'

quickly picked up on class and began teaching us some complex equation but my mind was focused on one thing: the boy behind me.

All around me I could feel the strange pressure that was pushing down on me when suddenly it disappeared. My entire body tingled and shook from the after affects. Something wasn't right. Nothing like this had happened before and it had something to do with that Ichigo kid. Something about that kid was defiantly not right.

Later on I was outside under a tree eating my lunch of a salad, chicken wraps, and some chocolate cookies. The sun was high and everyone was calm and eating happily while I ate in thought.

"Hey can I join you?"

I jumped and looked up to see Ichigo standing over me with a bag in hand. "Dammit don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Heh sorry didn't mean to." Ichigo chuckled with a smirk. "So can I join you?"

"Um yeah sure." I said looking at him unsure of what he was up to.

"Thanks. Your names Mika right?" He asked.

"Yeah that's me. So what brings you to the U.S.?" I asked trying to learn more about him.

"Oh my school back in japan thought I could benefit from seeing now kids are thought here compared to japan." Ichigo explained with a shrug.

"Cool, but there's nothing to see here. This school is run down and boring as hell nothing out of the ordinary." I sighed looking at the sky.

"Well I can see one thing unordinary here."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "And what would that be?"

"You." My eyes widened and a blush popped up on my cheeks as I stared at him in shock. He obviously saw my reaction and started stumbling over his words. "I don't mean as in beautiful but…well you are beautiful but what I meant was your hair and eyes."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I can tell you're not decedent from here because your hair and eyes are a deep purple color instead of it being like black brown or blonde. It makes you unique." Ichigo explained with a smile.

"Oh thank you." I said smiling back as the bell rang meaning lunch was over. "Well better get to class." I stood up brushing off my ass and packing up my lunch.

Ichigo stood up beside me with a stretch. "Yeah well bye mika." He said with a smile before running off into the school.

I smiled then did the same happy that I got to know him a bit.

After school was over I stayed back doing some homework in the library and it was dark when I started walking home. Unlike the streets of New York or Los Angeles, my town of Cranbury was a lot safer at night. No gangs, rapists or robbers out here. Just a quiet night like every other. I walked in an even pace just focusing on the sidewalk in front of me when I heard a loud bang from behind me. I instantly turned around jumping back, but all I saw was a cloud of dust. "Huh?"

Then out of nowhere I heard a high pitched roar almost like a scream that I heard only at night. For some reason fear infiltrated my body as I saw this fuzzy outline of something that I couldn't see. Something was there but it was invisible. Whatever it was it had me petrified in fear when suddenly I was yanked off the ground and squeezed in a vise grip that had me gasping for air. I tried breaking free but the grip only got tighter to the point I couldn't breathe. My vision got fuzzy as the lights started going out inside me. I was gonna die.

Suddenly whatever was holding me let go and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was the darkness and a bright head of orange hair….

"Mika….Mika sweetie please wake up." I heard my dad's voice calling me. I'm alive.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my dad standing over me with a worried expression. "Dad?"

"Oh thank god you're ok." He sighed in relief with a smile.

"What happened?" I looked around and saw that I was in my room. "How'd I get here?"

"What do you mean? You came home and collapsed. I was worried sick." Dad cried with a sad frown holding my hand.

"But there was a monster and this boy….he saved me." I said confused.

"I think you may have hit your head a little hard there Mika. You've been home this whole time. It must have been a dream." Dad said smiling even though I could see in his eyes he was lying.

"But dad I'm sure that's what happened!"

"Mika calm down. You were dreaming. There's no such thing as monsters, maybe you should stay back from school?" Dad said concerned.

Oh hell no." No I'm Fine dad, maybe your right. I was just dreaming."

"OK if you say so but get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Dad kissed my forehead before turning off the light and leaving me to sleep.

'No matter what you say dad, I know what I saw and I'm going to figure this out.' I thought not knowing my life would go from ordinary to down right crazy…


End file.
